charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikos
Nikos is the main antagonist in the novel Soul of the Bride. He is the youngest son of Hades, the Greek God of one portion of the Underworld known as "Hades". History Early life Nikos was the twelfth and youngest prince of Hades. His father laid a decree to strip his powers and divinity unless he married a goddess or a witch before his 25th birthday. Choosing Phoebe as his Bride Nikos chose Phoebe Halliwell because her name was the same as one of the Titans. To get her attention, Nikos posed as a loving art student. The two seem to have chemistry, but Nikos is only interested in keeping his godhood. He also made a back-up plan with a journalist named Mitchell Pearl. When Phoebe asks him to model for Prue's photo shoot, he brings a cursed camera to trap the other models' souls in Hades as hostages. After returning to his home, he begins sending a number of mythological creatures (Harpies, Gorgons, and Centaurs) to kill off Prue and Piper, and kidnap Phoebe to his castle. Confronting the Charmed Ones The sisters make their way to the Underworld and travel to Nikos's castle, where he reveals his true nature: a sadistic and self-interested prince. Once Phoebe fell into his grasp, he banishes Prue and Piper, and locks her in a chamber. He also sends servants to serve her food, but Phoebe recalls enough of Piper's knowledge on Greek mythology to recognize that she should avoid eating anything in the Underworld to maintain her freedom, buying time for her sisters to come and rescue her. The next day, Nikos's family are having a banquet when Prue and Piper sneak back into the castle to retrieve Phoebe. Nikos finds he cannot force her to stay as PIper had spent the previous day travelling to Olympus to request the protection of Zeus. Desperate and out of option, he uses the models as leverage to make her marry him. But at the last moment, Prue learns that he has to claim Phoebe as his bride by his birthday or be banished by his father as a mortal, and the sisters cast a spell to accelerate time to that date, forcing Nikos to become mortal and be banished from the Underworld as he has technically failed. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Banishing:' The ability to expel another being or object from one place. *'Transformation:' The ability to change another being's appearance. *'Shimmering:' A method of teleportation. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project one's consciousness into a corporeal form. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess supernatural physical strength. *'Apportation:' The ability to summon an objects from one place to another. *'Power Granting:' The ability to bestow powers onto others. *'Power Stripping:' The ability to erase another being's powers. *'Holograms:' The ability to project holographic images. ;Other Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be invulnerable to magical or physical attacks. Physical Appearance Nikos was described to be an extremely handsome young man who resembled his father: tall and angular, with curly, glossy black hair, intense blue eyes, a strong jaw, and rosy cheeks. He wore dark clothing while at home, preferring the dark colors over everything else. Appearances Nikos has appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the run of the franchise. Category:Novel Characters